Always With Me
by Goddess-Yueha Vixenelf
Summary: Chihiro returns home, counting down the days until she sees Kohaku once again. After a while, she begins to forget the spirit world until a threat to Kohaku reminds her of a dream she once had...I just got this idea today, listening to my new Spirited Awa


Always With Me  
  
By: Goddess Yueha Vixenelf  
  
Chapter: I "Ever Flowing Shores of Time"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chihiro and her parents drove on to their new house, unbeknownst to the time that had passed by. Chihiro couldn't help but smile at the courage she had shown, she had grown unselfish, and a friend to one and all.at the bathhouse. Her smile faded slowly at the memories of the life she had grown used to, the life as Sen.  
  
Living without the staff seemed impossible, not even her father could replace Kamaji and his kindness. No friend could ever replace Lin; nor the bond that they shared. Chihiro turned in her seat, staring out the back window at the receding plaster doors to the spirit world. And Haku.what if they never saw each other again? Chihiro shook her head in disbelief, returning to her seated position. Haku had promised; he would never lie to her.  
  
"And even if he did."  
  
"What's that Chihiro?" her mother asked, looking at her through the compact car mirror.  
  
"Hmn? Oh, nothing." she said slightly monotone. Her belief in Haku was strong, like the love that she felt in her heart. But even though she knew she'd promised to see them again someday, the feeling of complete loneliness washed over her once again.  
  
A small tear trickled down her cheek; regret settling in her heart. She started humming the tune that replayed over and over in her mind. The tune was so soothing, she wondered faintly where she had heard it.  
  
Suddenly, she remembered it being exactly the same way she felt around her friends. feeling happy and willing, considering what needed to be done to make them happy, and loving them all like family.  
  
Yes, that described them quite well; they were her family, and families never left a member behind. Sticking together through thick and thin, and helping each other in ways no one else could.  
  
Chihiro looked at her small hands as they slipped in and out of focus. Her lip trembled slightly, as she grinned at that thought. Tears flowed softly down her cheeks, falling onto her readied palms and lap. A wide smile played her lips as she let out a relieving sigh.  
  
Her mother looked back again at her questionably; she started to ask Chihiro as to why she was crying, but was stopped short as Chihiro's father asked her which way they were to go.  
  
Reaching across the seat, Chihiro pulled her cardboard box closer; then she heaved it onto her lap. Surprised at how heavy it was before, and how light it seemed now. Chihiro pushed her hair behind her ears, and then reached for her drawing notebook. She tore out her old drawings and stuffed them back into the box; also retrieving her lucky pencil from her compact pencil case in the corner.  
  
She skipped two lines and began writing down the wonderful tune, adding words to make it a singsong. She dried her eyes with her free hand; smiling down on the first verse, and writing down another. She had finished the second verse when the engine had stopped. They had reached their new house.  
  
Chihiro's parents opened their doors in unison, looking for any signs of the moving vans. Chihiro's mother let out a sigh and shut the car door in defeat; turning to her husband subconsciously.  
  
"The movers must've already put the stuff inside." He said with a shrug.  
  
They made their way to the door as Chihiro stepped out of the car. She folded her song and shoved it gently into her left pocket; placing her pencil into her ponytail so she wouldn't lose it. She then busied herself gathering the fallen objects back into her box.  
  
Chihiro's father pulled the spare key out from under the white braided mat, and thrust it into the keyhole. Turning it counter-clockwise until he heard it click. He took it out and repeated the same routine on the second lock. With a small push the door flew open. A large stack of assorted mail littered the ground by the door's mail slot.  
  
Chihiro's mother gasped lightly, and started walking around the entranceway gathering them into her hands. Chihiro's father walked over to her and started helping her gather the mysterious amounts of bills, boxes, and letters.  
  
"Honey, look at the dates!" Chihiro's mother exclaimed in shock.  
  
Chihiro's father walked over to her slowly, analyzing the dates of the letters in his hand. He furrowed his brows in recognizable confusion.  
  
"This can't be," he announced with a frown, "this was sent from two weeks from today."  
  
"And this is from a month from now." Chihiro's mother said fearfully, holding up a letter from Chihiro's new school.  
  
He walked closer, adjusting his watch as he looked at its date. He walked over to his wife wordlessly, showing her the date that blared boldly on its metallic background. Chihiro's mother gaped at it in awe, trying to make sense of this little "joke".  
  
Chihiro held the box with both hands as she backed out of the car doorway. She turned her back on it, then walked backwards and threw her back into the door. Once the lock clicked, she broke out into a full run. Through the open doorway, up the stairs, and into the very last room at the end of the hall.  
  
Once she was through the door, she twirled around and slammed the door shut, locking it with her small key. The house may have had new appliances and a fresh coat of sky blue paint, but the style of the house was quite old. That was why her mother loved it, and her dad had no complaints as long as there was cable television.  
  
Chihiro began unpacking her room and setting everything in its place. While she unpacked, she remembered the plans she had made for the room. She tried concentrating on her new room, school, and town. But the thoughts paled to the memory of her heart's desire. Even though it was only an hour ago, it seemed as if months had passed in place of the minutes.  
  
When she was done unpacking, she sat on her bed in the far corner. Strait across from her was the tall window doors, and the humble pebbled balcony overlooking the edges of the vast, empty hills. Standing up, she walked over to the long curtains and pushed them aside. Grasping the some-what rusted brass handle firmly, she opened the doors and stepped onto the balcony.  
  
She looked up at the night sky, the full moon she saw with Kohaku the night before still lingered in the almost blackened sky. The vast galaxy of stars twinkled like the glittering tears of joy she and Kohaku had shed. Chihiro searched the clouds half-heartedly for him, not surprised that he wouldn't come to her that night, but disappointed all the same.  
  
She turned and walked back into her cool room, locking the balcony doors and shutting the curtains. The room was now pitch black as she stumbled towards the door. She tripped but picked herself up without complaint; reaching out blindly for the wall. She found the smooth surface of the door and feeled the wall for the light switch.  
  
She turned on the blinding light and took the key and a flashlight from her counter. Turning back to her door, she unlocked it and headed downstairs to grab a snack. Her parents had long since nightfall been asleep, so she snuck past their door with practiced caution.  
  
She then turned on her blue flashlight and headed down the stairs, taking them three at a time. Turning right, she walked into the kitchen and headed towards the first labeled cabinet. She opened the door with a small creak and pulled out a few sticks of strawberry pocky and a rice cake.  
  
Chihiro then closed the cabinet door and headed back upstairs and into her room. She wanted to write down everything that happened in the spirit world, and draw everyone she had met. But most of all, she wanted to perfect her song, and someday sing it for Haku, Lin, Kamaji, and all the other wonderful people she had met. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
